


Forever

by lolotin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolotin/pseuds/lolotin
Summary: Tyler will do anything it takes to see Josh. Even die for it.





	Forever

Tyler anxiously tapped his fingers against his leg, waiting for the light to turn green. He was nervous but he was going to see Josh. Tyler hoped someone would called 911 right away. That way the ambulance would take about 15 minutes to arrive and he might make it back. The light turned green, Tyler put his foot on the gas, going faster and faster. The tree came up quicker than he thought it would. He held his breath and made a sharp right sending the car right into the trunk of the tree. The airbags went off and then time just froze. Tyler felt himself leave his body. He had done it. Tyler had stopped his heart. He was watching the crash site like it was a silent movie. Everything was in black and white, except for him, and he couldn't feel the pain that his physical body was in.  
"You have to stop doing this." Tyler heard Josh's voice echo around him.  
"I needed to see you." Tyler called back.  
Josh appeared next to him in color, "You know most people are scared of me."  
"You're nothing to be scared of.", Tyler looked at Josh and reached out to grab his hand.  
"What if you don't make it back?", Josh asked, pulling Tyler in for a hug.  
"I will.", Tyler looked at his lifeless body. "See? That guy is already doing CPR."  
"Tyler you could die.", Josh said firmly.  
"You would never."  
"And what if it wasn't me that could get here? What if another reaper got here first? Then you would be dead."  
"No. Then the paramedics would bring me back. Josh I know what I'm doing. This is like my 17th time coming here. Now please, we don't have much time."  
Josh wanted to say more but Tyler was right. Josh wouldn't take Tyler's soul because then Tyler would be gone forever. Josh lead Tyler across the street and sat on the grass pulling Tyler down with him. They laid down looking up at the clouds. Josh stretched his arm out and Tyler laid his head down on Josh, wrapping his arm around his stomach. Josh lightly kissed the top of Tyler's head.  
"How's life going?", Josh asked.  
Tyler snickered, "Life is alright. I sold one of my paintings."  
"Ty thats amazing! What was the painting of?"  
"Uh... Well, you. I mean not really just you, more all of this.", Tyler looked up to meet Josh's gaze.  
"Wow Ty, I wish I could see them."  
"Next time I come to visit you I'll do it in my apartment and then I can show you." Josh sighed when he heard Tyler say those words. So the conversation ended instead, Tyler rolled over on top of Josh. "I love you so much.", Tyler said. He froze realizing that this was the first time he had said those words. He relaxed when he felt josh lightly kissed his lips.  
"I love you too Ty.", Josh ran his fingers through Tyler's hair.  
They didn't notice the ambulance drive past them.  
"Hey Ty, That cloud looks like a turtle.", Josh muttered into Tyler's neck. Tyler rolled back on to the ground laying on his back. "I more see a turkey."  
"You're crazy. That cloud right there looks nothing like a turkey and exactly like a turtle.", Josh said pointing toward the sky.  
"OH! Yeah I see that. I thought you meant that one.", Tyler pointed to the sky.  
"Ok. I see it, there the beak and the feathers.", Josh was outlining the turkey with his finger.  
Josh looked at Tyler, his cheerful demeanor turned sad and he furrowed his brow.  
"Whats wrong Jish?", Tyler asked feeling pain wash over himself. He started to tear up. "I don't want to go back.", Tyler began to cry the pain becoming worse by the second.

"Then don't.", A voice spoke.  
Tyler and Josh sat up. Tyler pain free once again. They spotted a person Tyler had never seen before standing in the street. All the chaos from the crash was frozen. "Tyler Joseph you have failed to cross over 16 out of 17 times."  
"Who are you?", Tyler asked starting to stand up.  
"Mark, Josh's boss. And I'm here to make a deal. To stop you from continuing to clog up my system."  
Josh stood in front of Tyler protectively, "What kind of deal?"  
Mark sighed and walked closer toward the pair, "If he passes over right now then he can stay with you."  
"How?", Tyler asked from behind Josh.  
"You would become a poltergeist. Josh would still have to preform his reaper duties but you would be able to remain in a state of limbo.", Mark said.  
"So we would be together?", Josh asked sounding skeptical.  
Mark nodded, "But Tyler's soul would never find peace. I'll give you 60 seconds to decide."  
Josh quickly spun around to meet Tyler's eyes, "What are you thinking?"  
"I want to be with you for ever.", Tyler said.  
"Tyler you'll be dead. That means no more painting, no more friends, no more family.", Josh said.  
"30 seconds.", Mark called out.  
"Josh I don't need all that as long as I have you." Tyler pulled Josh in for a kiss.  
"So? Did you decide?", Mark asked as he suddenly appeared next to the couple.  
"I want to stay with Josh.", Tyler said, holding on to Josh closely.  
Mark nodded, "Mhm, so you understand that staying means the end of your mortal life and you will never find peace?"  
Tyler nodded, "I already have peace." Josh kissed the top of his head.  
Mark nodded again and he was gone. The scene wasn't in black and white anymore and they could hear everything.  
Tyler watched as the paramedics gave up trying to bring him back. "Time of death 4:14 A.M." Tyler looked at Josh feeling a bit nervous.  
"You ready to go?", Josh asked grabbing on to Tyler.  
Tyler nodded and followed Josh into the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. If you want a part two let me know. <3


End file.
